The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more particularly to device display control.
Eye strain and discomfort is becoming a widespread problem as more people spend increasing amounts of time looking at mobile device screens. Prolonged use of digital devices may eventually lead to temporary or permanent eye damage.